rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dubaj
Dubaj je hlavní město emirátu Dubaj, SAE. Je to velké město, větší než Mojš , ale menší než New York . Dubaj poprvé Laco Dubaj prvně navštěvuje někdy v roce 2011 a koupil si tam orientální orloj. *bol som aj v dubaji pozret to je dva ci tri roky nazad aj tam maju riadne zlata kurva.riadne hromady.aj som si tam ten moj najtlstsi retaz kupel aj taky zlaty zaves ako hlava tygra.keby som bol dubajsky sultan nehal by som si aj mercedes zo zlata urobit.setko by som mal zo zlata.aj hajzel.preto chcem mat zlaty telefon nech si hole rite nosia tie bakelitove sracky co v obchodoch predavaju selijake tie bezcene saumungy ci iphany to je len osraty bakelit ziadne zlato. *teraz mi upratovaci otrok cisti moje zlate retaze aj zavesy na nich aj zlate hodiny.zlaty telefon je novy nepotrebuje.riadna kopa zlata su moje retaze so zavesmi.jeden zaves mam taky zlaty orientalny orloj ten som kupel v dubaji pres tromi rokmi druhy ma zaves taku velku zlatu hlavu leva a treti retaz ma zaves znak mercedesa zo zlata. Dubaj podruhé, únor 2014 Příprava Podruhé se do Dubaje podíval začátkem roku 2014 a velmi se těšil *som riadny sultan kurva.za tyzden pride jeden z mojich otrokov z new yorka jeden z tych dvoch co tam su so mnou a biznis robia a pojdeme na osem dni do dubaje zlato nakupit chcem zlaty naramok aj prsten s diamantami aj mozno dalsi retaz kupim.z dubaje pojdeme rovno do new yorka. *mozno ostanem v dubaji dva tyzne.sak je tam dobre no nie su tam otroci ani dajake otrokarske kluby nic tam nie je.aj ked flase dobru palenku chces je to problem kupit no da sa ked vies kam ist.no zasa prekrasneho zlata tam je najviac chcem kupit retaz aj zaves aj riadny sultansky prsten s diamantom chcem mozno si aj neham ucho precviknut na diamantovu nausnicu.sak bol som aj pozret u teho palaca velkovezira dubajskeho a ma riadny palac vovnutri bude dozaista setko ze zlata kurva.ja keby som bol velkovezir dubajsky nehal by som si aj hajzel urobit zo zlata aj by zlatym bolsom to je to lepidlove pitie sa tento hajzel splachoval a pred hazlom by klacali tri holy otroci co by ritnu dieru po sraniu dolizali do cistucka.aj by som si kupel zlaty mercedes cely by bol zo zlata.samozrejme aj riad doma aj setko by bolo zo zlata. *za tyzden pride moj otrok z new yorka aj idem uz prec z tehoto hovnosmrdakovehomesta do dubaje zlato nakupit. *uz tu mam mojho otroka z new yorka.dnes prisiel a ideme v piatok pozret do dubaje aj na zlato kurva. potrebujem nove zlato retaz aj zaves aj naramok prstene aj si kupim zlatu pracnu na opasok.samozrejme osemnastku zlato.strnastka je pre socialov to je riedena mrtka. *zajtra idem zlato v dubaji ma caka kurva chcem kopu zlata.uz mam napisane co setko zo zlata si kupim. *kupim si tlsty dalsi retaz zo dvadsat dekov a na ten zavesim zlatu dosticku s napisom v tem arabskom pisme ako.bude tam napisane laco americky sultan padisah newyjorsky velky otrokar.toto mi tam urobia nie je problem lebo setko zo zlata urobia.dalej chcem zlaty zapalovac aj zlatu tabatierku.zlatu ceruzku aj zlaty naramok riadne retazisko.budem mat tri tlste retaze na krku setko osemnastka zlato kurva.aj velky sultansky prsten kupim otroci mi ho budu bozkavat ked padnu predo mnu v budoari na kolena kurva.aj zlatu pracnu na opasok kupim.zlato kurva. *tu mi otrok vravi ze si mam aj ucho nehat precviknut a zlatu nausnicu dat.sak preco nie je to pekna moda a ja samozrejme som modny clovek sak mam pekne hadry aj topanky guci ci viton a nechodim v skrpaloch od vietnamcov. *aj mi tu dvaja upratovaci otroci kufry balia zajtra idem do riadnej sultanskej krajiny kurva tam take uprdence prezidenty ako tu nemaju.same zlato tam.riadne sultansko.musia mat tyto sultani kurva v tych palacoch napchatych otrokov tisice aj riadne kopy zlata.vagony zlata kurva. *teraz pozeram do papierov budem byvat v hoteli atlantis na tem umelom ostrove kurva.dufam ze sa to nezosype cele do vody kurva je to akosi velke.v tomto hoteli budem styri dni napokon styri dni budem v hoteli armani v tej velkej vezi hadam kilometer to mera.dufam ze sa to nezruti ked sa tam userem rano v posteli *takto moj otrok z new yorka zariadel vraj aj kupanie na tem umelom ostrove je pekne samozrejme sa aj okupem.kupel som si aj pekne zlte trenyrkove plauky. *dufam ze tam budu aj pekne hajzli ked budem rano srat.ked som bol v mexiku bol tam akysi cudny hajzel v tem hoteli zle sa na tem sedelo.bol velikostou ako pre malu ritku akejsi chudej kurvy.sak som hned vravel mojim otrokom bezte na recepciu reklamovat hajzel do pici.no setky boli take. V Dubaji Zápisky 9.2.2014 *uz som v sultansku kurva dobre to tu je lepsie ako osraty new york.riadne byvanie mam mam aj obrouske akvarium oproti postele riadne cudne rybiska tam plavaju vcera som im kokota ukazal z postele vravim vy kurvy morske takuto palicu kyj ste nevideli.aj mam japonsky hajzel po sraniu pekne rit vystrieka vymyje aj rit teplym vzduchom osusi a navoni mozes vybrat niekolko voni co chces na dieru fuknut.aj tu mam bar ta prohibicia tu nie je taka strasna mam osem druhov wisky v ladnicke.no bary vonku v meste tu nie su sak mam flasu zo sebu a vzdy si trocha upijem trebarz v taxike ci take.zlata tu ke lurva do pice kopy kopiska velke.kupel som retaz ma dvadsattri deka.osemnastka samozrejme.aj mi dosku na retaz robia bude tam po sultansky arabsky napisane laco repan velky otrokar americky sultan padisah newyjorsky.tuto dosticku z dvadsatdvojky zlata budu osraty americky otroci bozkavat ke pridem zpat do kluba. *prepych pekny tu dnes som kupel aj zlatu tabaterku a zlaty zapalovac.aj som videl v gem dubaj malu rolexy a cez dvesto diamantov na tem.cez tri miliony korun stoja.ja zlate mam no nie zo sutrami.premyslam o tem.mam tu aj osobneho tajomnika setko zariadi co mu moj otrok povie.zajtra idem pozret kde byva najvatsi sultan dubaje hlavny sejk.pekne teplo tu je no more nie je moc teple no bol som v tem po kolena dnes doobeda.len po kolena lebo nevies co za morske kurvy a strasidla kusacie na teba mozu skocit kurva.zaktra idem zasa na.gold suk dasie zlato kupovat ako sultan si vyberam ma obskakuju pandravy. *jedneho sultana som stretol priviezli ho na rols rojsi a druhe auto otroci mu dvere otvarali aj take.dozista mu doma aj ritnu dieru oblizuju aj fajku mu robia.mal zlaty opasok hadam z kilo zlata na tem. *teraz pojdem srat cely den pekne zerem a bude kopa materialu.aj mi dieru pekne umyje aj osusi a navona.sak japonsky hajzel japonci su macheri vynalezci kurva.jedneho tiez poznam inziniera isikawu riadny vynalezca.kolesove slahadlo na otroky ma najnovsi vynalez.aj ritny filter vynaliezol ked otrokovi smrdi z riti napcham mu ritny filter a ide mu z diery vanilkova ci jahodova vona. *mam tu aj osobneho taxikara sedmicka bavorakom.moj otrok zavola z izby a pride do petnasti minut.skoda ze tu otrokarske kluby nie su by som sa na new jork vysral a sem by zme isli.no zasa na tych americkych debiloch zarabame riadne prachy a tu tolko debilov ako v amerike nebude. *sak im kazde hovno predas tym blbym americanom uz budeme mat styri sopy predajne starozitnych sraciek.od marca.aj otrokov je tam vela.kupis kredenc v cesku polsku ci na osratom slovensku za desat tisic korun a tam predas za desat tisic tiez no dolarov.sak uz maju moji dva otroci siet cez styridsat otrokov co veci zhanaju a kupuju aj papiere vybavia na lod nalozia do kontejnera a v new yorke kazde tieto stare hovno predas. *sak som teraz na hodinu na hoteli idem sa pekne vysrat na japonsky roboticky hajzel lebo od rana zeriem selijake lahodky a chce sa mi srat kurva aj som mal dve flase vina.vecer idem zasa zlato nakupovat aj budem mat hotovu riadny dosku na retaz kurva arabsky napisane kurva to bude nieco kurvapica.isiel som po chodbe aj som stretol akusi starsiu zenu z ameriki som sa tak usral ze ked som zatrubel take bombisko som prdol sa tato stara kurva zlakla zarevala aj prec utekala.sa useres a americania sa boja. Zápisky 10.2.2014 *bol som poobede v mal emirates s mojim otrokom pozret aj som si topanky vuiton kupel pekne take cierne.riadna kvalitka.aj taku peknu sedu koselu prada som si kupel ma golier pekny taky otvoreny a pekne vidno moje riadne tri zlate retaziska.sak pol kila zlata.osemnastka samozrejme kurva.setko mam osemnastku lebo na strnastku sa mozem vysrat to je riedeny syr z kokota nie zlato. *som sral teraz aj som reval lebo velka sucha klada isla z diery von aj mi kokot pritem trcal ked mi klady z diery vypadli do hajzla som kokotom buchal o hajzel a reval som a naraz mrtka isla von som prkienko aj dlazdice ostriekal pekne.sak hotelovy upratovac ostriekane uprata.teraz idem na veceru aj na zlato. *uz som kurva zpat na hoteli som cez dvadsat zlatych sopov presiel kurva riadne prekrasne veci aj som kupel zlatu ceruzku a ja zlaty velku ihlu s takym zelenym drahokamom na jednej strane.sultanska ihla kurva riadne ostra tym budem otroky v new yorke pichat.kurva riadne kopy zlata vsade tam na tem gold cuku.skoda ze zlate velke dilda nemaju vrazal by som otrokom do riti zlate dildo.dilda nie su bohuzial.kupel som aj velky prsten s diamantom v takem arabskom znaku riadny sultansky prsten.slaham poldecaky teraz na balkonu aj si prezeram nove veci zo zlata. *aj by som jebal kurva no otroci tu nie su do pice.len ten moj otrok z new yorka no to je biznisotrok a ten ma vzrusuje ako ohnedly papier ked si rit vytres.toto je na hovno sultanska krajina a otroci ziadny kurva.do new yorka prides tam vyzera ako civilizovane a otrokov ako nasrate mozes mat z desat kazdy den.sak neverim temu ze tuna nie je otrocky trh kdesi no bude skryte kdesi pred turistami.sultanov tu je vela same riadne kary tu maju aj musia mat otrokov.kurva.sak zopar chutnych poldecakov naslaham a pred akvariom na posteli sa obrobim na kokotu vybucham kvapalinu z vreca a usnem.ziaden otrok kurva toto je naozaj v pici. *bol tu pred chvilou akysi chuj cosi taral neviem co aj mu vravim pod dalej aj som mu ukazoval nech niekoho posle hajzel upratat od mrtky co som na hajzli pustel sade nahadzane na prkienku aj na zemi na dlazdicach.vravim mu a ukazujem pozri tu je cosi nalepene neviem co to je sak potrebne upratat ked pojdem rano srat nech je hajzel cisty. *inac byvanie mam pekne mam obyvacku aj spalnu aj velku kupelnu s tym japonskym robotickym hajzlom pekne mramorovu pekne urobenu so zlatymi sultanskymi ornamentami.dva balkony mam smerom na more naozaj pekne.v spalni mam velke akvarium oproti postele pekne svieti vecer.sak sultansky budoar pekny.no kurva otroci nie su by som na dajake otrocke trhy isiel aj by som cosi v retazoch pritiahol aj ojebal do riti. *aj kava je tu dobra v prahe som za cely cas nemal dobru kavu v restaracii len kysle plesnive preprazene stare hnoje.doma hej no len co som priviezol z new yorka vrecko riadnej kavy.inac vsade v restauracii len hnoj.tu je kava dobra maju aj blu montajn kavu co pijem.trocha som rano osral deku ako som si riadne prdol no teraz uz je setko nove a ciste. *tento hotel vyzera ako obrousky sultansky palac aj ma dnes moj otrok odfotel aj s novym retazom na plazi oproti hotelu aby som mal fotky do kluba.teraz som si tak krkol ze sa az nad more nese tento strasny krkanec.lebo k wisky aj sodovku s ladom pijem a po tem su krkance ako ked drak reve. *zajtra idem na najvysiu vez pozret lebo aj v tej vezi je hotel kde budeme byvat styri dni.aj su tam take fontany na ktore mozem z hotela pozerat.som nazraty teraz rano budu velke hovniska ked setko zradlo zpracujem a rano bude na eksport z diery kopa pripravena. Zápisky 11.2.2014 *dnes som kupel zlaty naramok riadny kus zlata samozrejme osemnastka.aj mam hotovu dosku na novy retaz aj vyrytu je to prekrasne naozaj sultanske kurva. *som bol pri mori pekne som zopar poldecakov slahol z flase co mam vzdy zo sebu no idem sa teraz najest a idem zasa na zlato. *som si dnes kupel velky zlaty prsten s tromi diamantami.kurva riadne prstenisko takyto sultansky prsten ani ten ozran prezident nema ci ten sviniar papezsky.naozaj prekrasny sultansky prsten kurva.som uz presiel co som tu cez padesiat sopov zo zlatom setko zo zlata tam maju naozaj velke poklady. Nehoda *co sa mi rano stalo som sa zobudel v sedem hodin aj som isiel chcat som sa vychcal a isiel som do postele aj som si pustel televiziu no ziadne porno tu nie je ako v amerike co mam selijake jebacie kanaly.akesi strasidlo s turbanom tam cosi taralo vedel som hovno co kurva tara.naraz sa mi chcelo prdnut no nebol som si isty ci je to len vzdych som stiahol dieru a pomaly som pustal a isiel vzduch pod riadnym tlakom ako tak akoby piskalo z riti ako som mal dieru striahlu nie ako ked zatlacis a trombonove prdisko ide von,vravim to je vzduch a zatlacel som a naraz prdisko a za tym potok riedkeho rovno do postele.kurva som vcera zral selijake arabske jedla a toto riedke smrdelo ako smrdakova zdochlina.nasrate kilo materiala v posteli.revem kurva co je toto taka kaluza riedkeho v posteli do pice.setko osrate.co teraz robit do oschlej pice.stisol som gombik vedla postele bolo service na tem napisane.za niekolko minut prisiel akysi chuj v obleku.vravim mu kurva pod dalej a pozri. *vosiel a nosom nuchal a naraz zbadal postel aj naraz cosi krical.revem nanho riadne drz hubu ty smrdak a uprataj ty sviniar dubajsky.videl ako revem a bal sa.rukami ukazoval cosi som nerozumel a usiel.za pat minut prislo komando troch chujov a dali sa do upratovania.isiel som srat aj som sa pekne dosral trocha kase som mal v riti som vyhadzal a osem razy som roboticke mytie riti pustal aj som styri razy tisol gombik aby mi rit navonalo.ked som vysiel bolo setko upratane aj komando prec vravim toto je kurva naozaj pekny dubajsky service. Internet *no ten internat tu ide naozaj rychlo na hoteli aj teraz pozeram pekny film na mojom noteboke riadne tu styri chalani revu jebu riadne kokoty si do riti vrazaju aj sa remenami pritem slahaju naozaj pekne mi z teho kokot trci a sava tece von kurva otroci tu nie su nemam koho v riti kokotom ztrestat.moj biznis otrok uz spi chujak jeden byva dve patra dolu.no teho nemam chut jebat. Zápisky 13.2.2014 *aj som kurva na hoteli teraz som bol pri mori pekne kupania aj poldecaky z vlastnej flase som slahal.j som sa vo vode vysral.som si trenyrky vyzliekol aj som zatlacel a islo von pekne z diery riadny tvrdy uherak vyplaval aj plaval odo mna kamsi do indie mozno doplave.mozno ho akasi velryba zozerie sak pre velrybu bude toto chutny kusok.napokon som si rit v mori omyl a bolo vybavene. *dnes idem cosi pokupit dajake pekne hadry idem do teho dubai mala.tu budem tri dni v temto hoteli a idem do tej veze na styri dni byvat.aj mozno predlzime trocha lebo v new yorke je zima v prahe tiez nebude dvadsattri ako tu mozno aj dlhsie ostanem no neviem lebo tu je kurva hovno jebacka ziaden otrok do pice a toto je naozaj problem.kurva ziadne ritne diery pritem pozeram a sultanov tu vela chodia zlatom opasany hodiny s diamantami zavesene na pazuroch riadne kary maju a otrokov hovno.len ty strasidla v hadroch omotane s nimi chodia to su ich otrokyne no na ty srat na tieto piciska. *kurva zajtra idem do tajneho kluba v inom emirate vola sa ras hal kajmach vraj je tam sultansky klub najvatsieho luxusa.otroci aj otrokyne.zariadil mi z ameriky otrokar zo san franciska.riadny otrokar toto ma sade zname po celom svete kurva. Zápisky 14.2.2014 *sak hej toto je tu na hovno otroci nie su na jebacky ako v new yorke je tam keby som chcel kazdy den dvadsat otrokov v riti rypat ich mas.dnes som mal ist do tajneho kluba kdesi v pusti akasi luxusny dom no nedostal som informacie od otrokara zo san franciska cakam na nich.lebo mi pisal nech na informacie cakam kym mna doporuci emiratskemu otrokarovi do tehoto kluba inac tento klub je riadnymi bijcami strazeny pistole aj kalasnikovy maju a nie je problem keby ta odbachli. Zápisky 16.2.2014 *uz som na hoteli trocha sa mi chce srat no nie je to zatial svetova kriza kurva.bol som zlato pozret kurva tu je zlata do pice hromady setkeho zo zlata.stovky prekrasnych sopov kurva.aj som si take arabske biele rucho kupil aj tu handru na hlavu s tym kozenym kruzkom.bude do kluba do new yorka prekne padisah sultan oblecenie. *dnes som rano na posteli lezal s holou ritou aj kokotom prdel som pekne som setek vzduch buchal von aj prisiel taky pekny upratovac sa zlakol ked videl ze mam holeho kokota vravim sak sa neboj ty smrdak dubajsky pozri riadnu palicu aj si gate zhod a ukaz mi dieru do ritky ti v nej pekne urobim.no nerozumel mi aj zrejme od stracha skrikol cosi a rychlo usiel. Zápisky 17.2.2014 *som na hoteli som bol na plazi aj to strasne pivo pijem co tu maju lepsiez dromedara chcanie pit bude chutit lepsie kurva no naraz na mna prislo take sranie som aj reval z teho trocha a isiel som do vody srat.no vojdem a bolo zopar ludi naokolo mna nemohol som vyhadzat vo vode idem von z vody a revem ako som dieru stiskal a idem na izbu kurva dieru stiskam co som vladal aj dojdem na izbu zabuchnem dvere a naraz uz som nevladal dierisko stiskat a setko som pustel meter od hajzla kurva prdy isly riadne aj kasa do trenyrok hadam zo dve kila bahna kurva islo ako bahnova zaplava.kurva. *padalo aj na dlazdice za dverami reval som a isiel som na hajzel no nebolo nic platne kurva setko uz bolo vonku.musel som do vani bol som osraty ako osran a musel som setko myt.osrate smrdakove trenyrky som hodel z okna. *toto je naozaj na hovno kurva.to mam dozaista po tom cudnom pivu.mal som ich sest. *som teraz pekne nazraty po veceri aj popijam dvanastrocnu wisky aj k temu pekne prdim aj krkam a na more z balkona pozeram. *som bol na veceri som mal styri chody tu sa vie zrat pekne kurva.aj som mal liter vina.vino je tu drahe kurva za toto mam tri flase wisky v new yorke do kurvy.bol som v dubai malu aj som si zopar peknych hander kupel dve kosule prada.kupel som si aj take slipy no vyzkusam lebo ja nosim trenyrky kurva no sak som moderny aj slipy budem nosit. *sak byva sa tu pekne kurva mam dvojizbove byvanie akvarium tu mam aj obrousky televizor v ktorom je hovno len akysi arabovia tam knuraju no su tu aj nemecke kanaly aj americka cnn kde je rovnake hovno ako v tych arabskych knuraniach.muzika no akasi na hovno.televizor je na hovno.cigarety tu su lacne to je dobre fajcim marboro ci davidof.sak som kazdy den v meste na dajaku osratu televiziu nepozeram. *dnes som bol v dubai malu som hodiny pozeral.mam zlate rolexy kurva riadna hruda zlata no tam maju cele obuchane diamantami tie sa mi lubia kurva.selijake maju ceny od troch milionov do siesti.ako korun ked prepocitam z tychto dirhamov zkurvenych.riadne diamantove budiky kurva. *kurva pozeram na pocasie a v new yorke kurva zima ako na sibiri.no toto.kurva ihned otroky schmatnem a ojebem do dier budem jebat ako lokobucharisko.gulu kurva chytit a trojite kontraslahy prat do otrockych smrdakov. *dnes mi akysi arabi nadavali.skoda mat peknu americku brokovnicu by som ich vyucel smrdakov.chcelo sa mi chcat a idem po chodbe v dubai malu a kurva take chcanie dolu u akvaria.hladam hajzel a nemohol som naist vravim do pice sa tu na vylohy diora vychcijem do pice.no nakoniec vidim cedulky kde je hajzel a bezim tam a rozepol som si zip a kokota taham vo dverach z gati aj som vo dverach mal kokota uz vonku a vletim dovnutra a uchcal som trocha aj na zem revem aj drzim chcanie z poslednych sil a naraz vidim ze to nie su dvere do hajzla no do akejsi pre deti prebalovne ci co to bolo.nikto tam nebol som sa vychcal na stenu a utekal som prec. *ked som vybehol von zo dveri pchal sa dovnutra akysi arab s dietatom aj dve arabky s nim aj vosli samozrejme chcanie zacitili v chobotoch co som tam pustel lebo me chcanie pekne sexi smrdi tak ako a vybehli za mnu von a revali cosi na mna.vobec som sa neotacal a zareval som ja vas nepoznam co chcete vy obludy. *keby bolo potrebne aj sa tam vyserem na zem kludne.ma nezaujima kurva ked sa ti chcanie pcha von ci sa chce srat sa vyzerem aj prezidentovi na koberec za milion.serem na to ked je potrebne vyhadzat hadzem von a nezaujima ma kde. Zápisky 18.2.2014 *som kurva na hoteli pekne som sa nazral aj som bol pozret doobeda v tem najlepsiom hoteli na svete mal som tam taku svacinku aj kavu a stodvadsat dolarov kurva.no aj moj otrok mal kavu no za tie prachy to stalo za smrad z hovna.no chcelo sa mi chcat a isiel som na hajzel a ked chcijem som sa rozmyslel a zastavel som chcanie lebo sa mi chcelo trocha srat.isiel som do kabinky kurva pekne hajzli aj televizia na dverach setko ovonene aj hajzelpapier ovoneny no bol tam akysi automat na hajzli ako povedat do pice bolo prkienko potiahnute takym ako latkopapierom to sa automaticky vymenilo ked si sa vysral.no nechcel som si sedat vies hovno ktory bin ladin tam sral v riti cervy aj som vytrcal rit nad misou zatlacel som no material vylietal na dekel od hajzla ako ked mur murarskou lyzicou nahodis.zlakol som sa aby ktosi nezistel ze som ja takto hajzel zpral utieral som si rit aj sa mi papier pretrhol a mal som prsty riadne cekuladove kurva. *otrel som ich akosi v zmatke o obrazouku teho televizora na dverach no vravim kurva co to robim pokusal som sa papierom otret no akosi sa rozetrelo po tej obrazovke som rychlo trenyrky aj gate natiahol a usiel som aby tam niekto nechcel milion dolarov za upratanie kurva.ked som dvere otvaral videl som ako ten automat potah na prkienku vymenil no kilo materiala bolo nahodene na dekli.sak tento automat inteligentny nie je ked ciste prkienko potah vymeni no z kilo nahodene na dekli neha tak. *no videl som tam naozaj riadnych sultanov jedneho priviezli na rols rojsi kurva mal riadny zlaty opasok cez ten biely rubas.sedel vedla nas v tej restauracii aj som nanho pozeral aj mi ruku zamaval aj ja jemu vravim mojmu otrokovi vidis debil sultani sa poznaju a zdravia sa vidi ze mam riadne retaze zlate budiky kurva zavesene na pazure a prsten s diamantami vidi bohaca otrokara.sak som kurva tiez sultan.nie dubajsky no americke sultanisko kurva. Zápisky 19.2.2014 *som prisiel z vecere mali tam aj chobotnice s tymi chapadlami kurva som chcel od strachu revat ze toto nebudem do huby pchat do pice taketo monstra co kto vie co kde v mori ake hovna chapadlami osavali.aj take cudne rybiska tam mali take ako keby ich buldozer presiel aj rozgniavel na placku kurva.som si dal turke.to nie je akysi turek z turecka zabity aj naporcovany a opeceny to je po anglicky povedane.po cesky kruta kurva. *aj som mal styri piva heneken nebolo zle.chcel som aj.stamprdlicku cehosi viacejpercentnho no casnik cosi taral pytam sa mojho otroka co vravi picusak.vraj ze palenka len pri bare tu nepodavaju.kurva taka restauracia luxusna a nepodavaju co toto je kurva.ako keby si isiel srat a hajzelbaba ti povie sak ser no hajzelpapier nepodavam.vravim otrokovi spytaj sa ho preco wisky ci vodku nemaju.vraj maju pivo a vino no palenku nemaju z nabozenskych dovodov.vravim kurva ako ze.?vravim som kurva akysi mohamedan ci co.?vravim povedz mu.povedal mu no casnik je blby debil a nic nevie len ramenami krutel ze nevie.keby mu povedali zober drot a mater zadus nebude premyslat aj urobi. *isiel som do bara j som si dve wisky buchol.petstopadesiat korun dve wisky.kurva za to by som mal tri flase v new yorke.cudna krajina zlata kopy palenky malo. *sak mam dve flase tu na izbe a slahnem zopar poldecakov.dnes som bol pri plazi na lehatku som lezal aj som sa niekolko razy usral a vedla akasi mohamedanska familia cosi kricala.zareval som na nich cuchaj mas to zadarmo.za chvilu odisli a bol klud. *kurva tie chobotnice boli hrozne.toto zozrat a ked pojdem srat to chapadlo vyjde aj mi bude z diery cuhat a trebarz sa bude hybat aj mi vreco schmatne a bude skrtit.tieto obludne jedla nejem. *idem dolu otrok ma caka pri taxike idem na zlato zasa pozret. Zápisky 20.2.2014 *som prisiel teraz z mesta zlata na hotel.kurva ides po uliciach setko zlate aj kary same drahe bavoraky bentleje mercedesy sportaky kurva co tristo idu do pice no krcma ziadna.co je toto za svet do pice srat im na auta krcmy su najdolezitejsie zariadenie na svete.kurva zlata kopy sade no flasu nevidis.do pice s tym ides ako vol prezres tridsat sopov so zlatom chces si pivo dat aj zopar poldecakov a krcma nikde. *revem na mojho otroka na ulici kurva kde zozenieme palenku teraz nemozeme ist na hotel bez flasi kurva uz nemam na hoteli hlt nicoho.zrejme tu smedny zomriem.zlata kurva nakladaky cele himalaje tu su no krcma ziadna.nakoniec zistel a isli zme taxikom do jedneho sopa tam flasi bolo no musel som pas ukazat aj mi osem flasi wisky aj vodky predali viacej som nepobral.kurva som od strachu reval ze nebudem mat na vecer na teraz co naliat do hubiska. *no maju tu aj ine piva samozrejme.pijem heineken to ide.po tem nemas na hajzli niagarsky vodopad z riti. *kurva sa mi v diere robia tlaky kurva vari sa mi v bruchu vrci ako grejdr kurva ako v pekelnom kotli bruci.pojdem srat kurva taka raketa zo mna vyleti ze hajzel aj celu zemegulu prerazi a kdesi v australii zo zeme vyleti aj auto prevrati. *kurva ako trambus vrcim v bruchu aj som si prdol teraz buchanec riadny kurva.idem srat a spat Zápisky 21.2.2014 *rano prisiel upratpvac som bol v posteli chcel ist prec no ukazujem mu nech ostane aj uprata som mal uz uteraky osrate od vcerajska aj mi buchlo pivo z plechouky a zrkadlo v kupelni z teho ostriekane ako keby dvesto otrokov na zrkadlo striekalo mrtku kurva.taky bol pekny ten upratovac vravim si keby som tu mal eletricky bic by som ta slahol aj by si na zem padol lde by som ta do riti ojebal.az mi tej predstavy kokot stvrdol ako paroh.premyslal som ho zrazit a ojebat no nakoniec prisiel moj biznis otrok aj zme isli na obed. *vecer idem na zlato na golt suk.mnoho sopov a selico zo zlata aj diamantove veci.prekrasne tam.uz som na hoteli kurva som si kupel taky pohar.no nie zo skla kurva.zo zlata.teraz z teho pijem wisky kurva to je pekne zo zlateho pohara pit ako sultan. *mal som sest poldecakov lebo v tem sopu co som zlaty pohar kupel bol taky zlatnik a ten ci si stamprdlicku nedam ked som ten riadny zlaty pohar za tri tisicky dolarov kupel aj mu ukazujem davaj kurva flasu aj som unho vzadu v sope zopar francuzkych konakov napchal do tvare.aj som si kupel peknu vonauku ako sa to vola kurva sa pozrem.vola sa ives saint laurent opium.taka kurva sultanska draha vona.som si s tym teraz kokota aj rit poprasel. *pekna sultanska vona toto opium sa mi lubi si druhu flasu kupim do zasoby.som poprasel aj pekne mi teraz kyj voni teraz byt v klube v new yorke by otroci padli na kolena a osavali mi kyjak by som od slasti reval. Zápisky 23.2.2014 *som bol na vylete dva dni som bol v abu dabi kurva aj som tam pozrel ferari muzeum aj som jazdel.pekne kurva som dvesto isiel. *byvali zme jeden den v abu dabi v prekrasnom hoteli emirates palace sa volal riadny sultanov kurva ako palac sultana najvatsieho kurva najvatsi luxus.kohutky vo vani take ryby zo zlata. *chcel som si v abu dabi ten ako sa vravi tablet kupit no pozeram na to kurva a setko po arabsky temu nerozumiem kurva.na hovno vravim mojmu otrokovi slovensky tam jeden nema ten cudak.?moj otrok vravi ze dozaista slovensky lomakizovany tablet nema.ako po slovensky aby bol.ako vidno na slovensko sa tu mozu vysrat.aj ja.kupim v prahe kurva. *seci tu maju tablet aj ja kupim.aj v new yorke pojdem na obed aj mozem zobrat zo sebu a spravy citat aj take.notebok je na hovno musis otvarat ako rit otrokovi kurva.toto je pekny vynalez tento tablet no v prahe kupim tuna je to na hovno po arabsky aj po anglicky a v new yorke tak isto bude.v prahe po cesky kupim temu kurva rozumiem. *som sa na kokotu obrobel teraz som zopar razy zatiahol za galusku a islo setko von reval som pritem na more z balkona.dlazdice tuna na balkone som riadne ostriekal. Zápisky 24.2.2014 *idem na zlato teraz pozret.som v inom hoteli uz nie som na tej palme som sa doobeda prestahoval do hotela v marine naozaj pekne mozem selijake lode sultanov pozerat ako tu plavaju. *kurva riadne hodin idem spat inac zaspim ranajky.no predtym z diery vyhadzem kopu materiala.v klube v new yorke som do rana vzdy tam sa pije aj riadne jebe aj take otrokov vela no ked tu na hoteli smrdakujes na balkone otrok ziadny naokolo kurva na ztrtkanie toto je na hovno. Zápisky 25.2.204 *som si dnes kupel prekrasnu placatku flasu.zo zlata. *aj poviem otrokovi nech na recepcii povie nech mi davaju viacej hajzelpapiera.je akosi taky tenucky jemnucky musim ho na styri razy prekladat ked vytieram.toto je na hovno musi sa na dva prelozit a musi stacit.tento nie je to zrejme hajzelpapier na vytieranie pici pre pici. *aj tu mam v kupelni take mydelka malucke kurva pekne vonaju no su malucke na hovno.aj som sa mydlel takym zele co mam v kupelni v takom peknom drziaku no moj otrok mi vravel ze to je pre kurvy akesi cosi na vlasy aby sa nezamotavali ci co.sak som pozeral ze to akosi zle mydli. Přepad *rano ma prepadli na izbe prislo osem ludi na mna kurva.isiel som v devat hodin na ranajky aj moj biznis otrok.sa nazeriem a vravim mu idem hore na izbu sa vysrat idu mi klady z diery citim kurva.vravim mu a napokon sa zideme na plazi.sa pekne okupem kavu aj cigaretku na plazi a donesiem flasu v taske.u mora bez flase co budes robit kurva. *pridem na izbu a idem srat.no mal som obrousku suchu kladu sedim na mise aj tlacim a nic.kurva som sa nadychol revem aj tlacim tuto bazuku von no neisla.znova sa nadychnem revem riadne aj som zo sebu trhal pri tlaceniu som drziak na uteraky zo steny odtrhol sruby aj z hmozdinkami som vytrhol ako som sa ho drzal.revem aj tlacim revem kurva.takto som sa nadychol hadam z desat razy a revem aj tlacim no sucha klada nechcela von.som sa prstami veckoval aj pritem som reval. *zasa revem aj tlacim a naraz buchanie na dvere.som sa nazdal ze to je moj otrok aj revem z hajzla kurva teraz serem bez dolu.zasa buchanie.revem bez do pici pridem ked vyhadzem.naraz ktosi otvorel dvere a osem ludi skocelo dovnutra revem kurva co tu robite vy svine.boli tam z recepcie aj akysi sekuritak aj doktor.revem kurva serem co chcete.cosi tarali na mna som na hajzli sedel odtrhly drziak uterakov aj z hmozdinkami sa valal predo mnou na zemi.nakoniec vycuvali a odisli vravim co je toto kurva zkurvena.nakoniec som sa vysral som si z flasticky trocha sampona do riti striekol aj suche kladisko vyslo von ked bola diera klzkym samponom porobena.isiel som na plaz aj vravim mojmu otrokovi ze ma prepadli a ten isiel na recepciu sa pytat.akasi zena z francuzka co je vedla v izbe ma pocula pri sraniu revat aj si krava myslela ze tam ktosi akusi pomoc potrebuje a volala nastrasena na recepciu aj cele komando prislo kurva. *no ten drziak opraveli ked som prisiel teraz z zlato sopov bol opraveny.srat na to maju riadne hmozdinky tam dat kurva. Zápisky 26.2.2014 *sak som bol na plazi som lezal pekne som prdel aj som vymyslel aj nakreslil najnovsi vynalez je to dvojchobotove siestislahadlo.ked pridem zpat do new yorka budem s japonskym inzinierom toto prehovorim aj sa urobi v inzinierovych dielnach.take drzadlo s teho dva choboty a s tychto dvoch chobotov idu z kazdeho tri bice.sest bicov.jeden slah je ako sest slahov normalnym bicom.kurva riadny vynalez.mozno aj japonsky inzinier do teho eletriku dostane toto by bol naozaj najlepsi otrokarsky bic dvojchobotovy siestislahac. *v piatok idem prec zlata mam kopu setko co som chcel kupit mam.srat tu na to idem rovno do new yorka moj otrok je teraz v meste aj zariaduje.mal som najprv do prahy ist no serem na osratu prahu aj moj biznis otrok ma v new yorke robotu ideme rovno.mam moj budoar v klube novo urobeny uz potrebujem otroky marnit a jebat.som tu cely ten cas nejebal kurva sak to je strasne. *sak uz jebat potrebujem kokota do riti zapichnut aj buchat ako buchadlo aj revat riadne.ihned zopar otrokov do mojho budoara ked budem zpat pride a ihned ich na kokotoch aj v riti obrobim.rozhonim ich na kokotoch ze im uzdy odtrhnem sviniarom. *idem na zlato pozret som sa teraz naveceral aj som sa vysral islo dobre nemal som suchu palicu no niagaru riedkeho kurva.takym prudom letelo z riti kurva az som reval narazel na hajzel tento hnedy smrduty prud a celu rit mi ofrkal.cela kupelna zasmradena kurva som takym kokosovym sprejom vyfukal tu je v kupelni.no ako sa ten kokos zmiesal s tym smradom z teho riedkeho bolo horsie kurva.kokosohovno smrdelo az do izby. *som bol zlato pozret aj som tam mal riadne hadanie s jednym zlatnikom kurevskym.setko uz pisem na facebocku aj o tych dubajskych zandaroch co prisli. *mam uz facebock urobeny pozyval som setky otroky co mam na nich eletricky mail hlas cislo co mas v maile inac ta do facebocka neberiem nechcem tam cudzie svine pretoze tam budu aj selijake fotky.dal som tri z dubaje dnes. Zápisky 27.2.2014 *kurva idem z obeda nazraty bachor mam ako balonisko ma rano nasrala ta ruska svina ako som ju zmarnel rovno v jedalni svinu no pisem setko na faceboku. *bol som dnes kupit nausnicu lebo si chcem nehat ucho prepichnut.pridem s mojim biznis otrokom do jedneho sopa na goldsuku a vravim povedz temu turbanovi nech nausnice ukaze chcel by som peknu sultansku kurva zlato osemnastka samozrejme ine nechcem akesi bahno strnastku to mozem len do hovna zatlacit.doniesol takych tridsat nausnic aj som si kupel taku arabsku riadnu sultansku arabske napisy na tem.vravim otrokovo opytaj sa teho mohamedana co je na tem napisane aby nebolo trebars na tem napisane som kokot aj mi smrdi z huby aj riti.vraj nie je to akesi arabsky vers.vravim verse ja lubim som v ziline na zeleznicnej stanici jedneho ozrateho basnika dobil ukradol mi pedesiat korun kurvos.kupel som aj vravim otrokovi kde mi dieru do ucha spravia.tu nikde kurva.new york je plny takychto kde ta pokeruju aj ti napichaju sade kam chces aj kokota ti prepichnu.no tu nic. *zlata kurva vagony tu co vagony cele vlaky zlata.palenka ziadna.prepichovacka ci tetovanie ziadne.sak neham do new yorka dolu na siestej ulici je teho vela tam mi peknu dieru do ucha spravi aj nausnicu buchnu.vravim pica zasmrdena toto je naozaj krajina cudakov. *dalsia vec kurva.pridem na izbu a akysi dopis mam pod dverami.hovno rozumiem temu volam biznis otroka dojdi kurva hotel mi pise cosi.pride cita a vravi ze ma hotel prosi aby som neznecistoval uteraky.vravim mu no toto so nevidel zlata mu maju vsade vagony a ked si mokrym uterakom vytrem dieru pekne vykruzom docista lebo ta striekacka v hajzli tu je akasi slaba napisu ti dopis.vravim odpiseme im.vravim mu pis kurva napiseme taky manazarsky dopis tym chujom.pise.dobry den pani tu laco repan izba 502.dostal som dopis kde pisete ze tu nehavam osrate uteraky.to je pravda lebo musim si ritnu dieru docista vytret mokrym uterakom mam ich tu na jeden den sest kusov.palenka sa tu zle zhana diery ten pircing sa tu nerobi aj je zrejme zvykom ze tu hostia chodia s oschlym nalepenym naokolo diery pretoze hajzel myje dieru slabo.musim mokrym uterakom dotret.za dva dni idem do pice odtialto hadam ze sa neoserete z teho ked budete mat zopar osratych uterakov v tomto hoteli za miliardu dolarov kurva. *aj napisal do obalky co tu su zme dali a vravim mu napis na obalku pre riaditela hotela aj som isiel na recepciu a dal som dopis tej jednej hadiej hube co tam dnes su.zajtra dufam odpovedia.v sobotu v noci ideme prec zlata mam kopy nakupene a to je hlavny dovod preco som sem isiel.na akesi krasy krajiny sa mozem vysrat.sak budem pozerat krasy new yorka no zpoza vylohy bara aj krasne poldecaky slahat. *toto som nevidel kurva.toto ani v ziline v jednem hoteli kde bola noc za sesnast korun a uterakom som si ozraty rit vytrel lebo hajzelpapiera nebolo aj som sa donho vyvracal mi nikto takyto dopis nepisal na takom papiere zo zlatymi hotelovymi napisami arabskymi kurva. Zápisky 28.2.2014 *doniesol mi akysi hotelovy sluha dopis.zrejme odpoved na moj vcerajsi dopis uterakova dotieracka diery.no nerozumiem kurva musim nehat kym pride moj otrok z mesta isiel cosi kupit.pisu tu zacina dear guest aj dolu je podpis velky kurva to bude akysi dolezity clovek s takymto podpisom kurva dr.muhammad al rashid.no to je meno kurva.mohamedanske.akysi arasid mohamedansky.som zvedavy co pise na moj manazersky mail co som vcera dal na recepciu. *sak je dolezite uteraky poriesit aby si nemyslel tento orech ze som akysi social co si nevie rit vytret papierom kurva.hajzle co tu maju su luxusne napohlad no ta tryska vovnutri co sa vysunie nema riadnu silu dieru vymyt a ostane tam trocha napecene po sraniu musis dotret riadne silu.hajzelpapierom tak riadne nedotres sa pretrhne uterak je najlepie riesenie. *sak som dostal dopis od riaditela kde mi pise ze som znecistel od vykalov osemnast akychsi drahych uterakov s monogramon zlatou nitou vysite a ze toto takto znecistene vraj vykaly nemozu prat no musia setko vyhodit aj ma prosi aby som nerobel a ze mi posielaju akysi specialni toaletny papier a akysi darcek k temu.dufam kurva ze to bude flasa. *dufam ze mi dehtovy papier na vytieracku neposlu kurva. Zápisky 2.3.2014 *sak poslali mi riadny hajzelpepier petvrstvy ovoneny vola sa fres ocean.aj som dostal dve flase sampanskeho moet.papier je dobry neprotrhne sa pri vytieracke aj ked riadne tres dieru a material naberas. *mali zme sit v sobotu domov no je zmena pretoze tu ostaneme do piatku.akosi z letenkami bordel do pice kurva lebo zme mali sediet v tem osratom lietadle kazdy kdesi inde v tem eroplane na to serem.sak neponahlam sa mam cez kilo zlata kurva setko zlate co som chcel tyzden ma neujebe. *som sa rano zobudel a bol som taky nafukly ako zdochlina.som si prdol len raz no som hadam minutu smrduty vzduch vypustal pod tlakom z diery aj vrcalo ako trombony kurva.ihned cela izba zasmradna.na ranajkach som stretol tu rusku co som ju zmarnel v jedlani a ked ma videla utekala na opetkoch prec. Zápisky 3.3.2014 *dal som si teraz tri poldecaky chutnej vodky tuna na izbe a pojdem na veceru.najviac na hovno tu je ze k veceri sa nepodava nieco paleneho.das si jedlo chces zo dve tri piva a napokon na zaver jedla nieco viacejpercentneho kurva. *som sa nazral pekne sest piv k temu aj teraz som na izbe slahol poldecaka wisky k temu som krkol aj prdol a idem pozret taxikom do mesta. Zápisky 4.3.2014 *som sa pred ranajkami na kokotu obrobel som setko pustel do postele riadnu porciu kurva dufam ze mi zasa akysi dopis nenapise riaditel v akomsi style ako s tymi uterakmi dobry den vazeny host nepustajte mrtku do postele posleme vam igelitove vreco.kurva. *som zral na veceri akesi cudne meso kurva to bol akysi zdochly baran kurva ci co to bolo som si teraz musel z mojej zlatej placatej flase dat deci palenky kurva.bolo dobre no krkam riadne vzducha zo mna ide ze by som mohol plachetnicu pohanat krkancami. *kurva som teraz natiahol dym z cigaretky a naraz som riadne krkol ako mrozisko a krkanec pol minuty isiel aj dym mi pritem isiel z huby.kurva ako akysi netvor z horora som krkancoval aj dym fukal z huby pritem ako drak. *som si dnes kupel zasa nieco zlateho.zlatu dyku prekrasny kindzal arabsky.pekne naozaj damascenska cepel aj zlata rucka s drahokamy.budem za pasom mojho zlateho zultanskeho plasta nosit v klube ako padisah sultansky kurva. Zápisky 5.3.2014 *som bol na ranajkach aj som stretol zasa tu tucnu rusku ovesanu zlatom ked ma zbadala skrikla a utekala prec z jedalne.sedeli zme u stola s mojim otrokom jedalen bola plna zme boli v osem hodin aj si prisadla akasi americanka moj otrok sa s nou zhovaral ked jedla a ked sa zhovaral som sa riadne usral.smrada islo pod stolom pekny zavan.naraz sa ta pica americka riadne natiahla a zobrala sa a utekala prec.revem na nu uprataj si po sebe taniere ty svina. *teraz idem do vodneho parka pozrej vraj pekne *som bol vo vodnom parku aj som na serfi jazdel na takych vlnach aj som spadol a hlavu som si rozbil.aj ma osetreli no poldecaka som si pytal ked ma osetrovali v takej miestnosti luxus ani prezident ten smrdak z hrada nema no poldecaka nemali.dali mi vodu.kurva. *bolo pekne v tem vodnom parku aj som na takom velkom toboganu isiel hadam sto som sa rutel dolu a reval. *no na tem serfi ist nebol dobry napad do pice kurva.sak vyzeralo jednoduche no nie je na tem ist.sak som mal z teho srandu ked som mal ksicht od krvi reval som kurva dubajsky padisah ma slahol dykov je to dykovy dubajsky bijec kurva.bol som trocha ozraty ked som serfival som tam vypil celu moju zlatu placatku a predtym som mal styri wisky v hoteli.mozno pat ci sest. *teraz som sa na kokotu obrobel na balkone aj som setko vystriekal z kokota cez zabradlie balkona s siesteho patra kamsi dolu mrtka letela. *nabuduci tyzden uz budem ako riadny sultan padisah otroky jebat do dier kurva. Zápisky 6.3.2014 *som bol na obede aj som zral akesi zradla aj teraz prdim po tem by som mohol pre plynarnu plyn vyrabat stale mi fuci z diery. *teraz som na hoteli prisiel som srat.som sa pekne okupal v mori ako sultan kurva sedim vo vode flasticku piva aj cigaretku a toto je sultansky zivot kurva retaze na krku riadne kurva zapalovac aj tabatierku mam zlatu aj zlatu flasu.idem teraz do deiri pozret pokupit cosi a napokon idem na zlato.videl som zlatu pracnu na opasok a mozno kupim lebo naozaj pekna. *sak to su najlepsie veci na svete.zlato ci palenka pivo aj cigarety.sak to su najvatsie vynalezy ludstva.zvysok ostatneho je riedke z riti. *ak tu maju sultani riadne kary som videl aj zlaty mercedes kurva toto sa mi lubelo.selijake bavoraky tu su aj ferari lamboginy aj ine selijake sportove pily kurva.aj som videl cerveny bently sportak dovojdverovy mal sedadla z tygra urobene.ja by som keby som tu bol sultanom by som si nehal urobit zlaty mercedes zo zlateho plecha a sedadla z koze otrokov.to nikto nema kurva. *sak uz mam znameho zlatara v jednom velkom zlatnictve ked pridem ihned v luxusnom kresle sedim ako padisah aj kavu popijam aj mi nosi selijake zlate veci ukazovat moj otrok preklada a robime zlaty biznis kurva. *uz som rad zlata mam co som chcel a potrebujem uz riadne jebat.v sobotu do kluba mam budoar novo urobeny viacej sultansky kurva.otrokov mam zapisanych uz kurva na rypacky cez styridsat. Návrat domů *kurva uz som v new yorke.strasna cesta tymi osratymi eroplany.v parizi kde zme presedali ma zatkli za fajcenie v lietadle.uz som vcera jebal v klube mam novy budoar urobeny no kurva riadne sultansky setko akoby zlate aj novu virivku divany aj sultanske koberce.slaham gulou som neslahal dva mesiace kurva.styri padli vcera trojitym kontra slahom. *kurva cesta ako ked na osraty mars letim do pice taka dialava.som si kupel dve flase v dubaji a riadne som sa naslahal aj som spal pat hodin v tem hucaniu nemozes ani ozraty spat kurva nemozu urobit akesi tiche eroplany a nie tieto hucacie sracky.som sa ozral aj som sa zobudel kdesi nad europou co som na televizii videl moj biznis otrok spal no mal som riadnu cut fajcit v tychto huciacich kurvaplanoch sa nefajci.isiel som na hajzel aj som ci cigaretku zapalel no ked som stvrty raz dym vypustal spokojny akysi poplach sa zapol a prisli na mna.hajzel otvoreli aj ma vyviedli a akesi kecy vravim im vam nerozumiem serem na vas som vas nikedy nevidel co tu tarate kurvy kvoli jednej cigaretke.aj som hubu otvorel aj som si krkol riadne som ako hrosisko zareval krkancom aj jedna z tych kurev personala sa zlakla. Pařížské intermezzo Dubaj potřetí, září 2015 Přípravy *dnes si ideme s tiborom plavky kupit lebo buduci mesiac ideme do dubaja chcem zasa zlato nakupit selijake pekne veci zo zlata.samozrejme osemnastku.som tiborovi rozpraval ake kopy zlata tam maju aj vravel ved toto nie je mozne tolko zlata vravim kurva zoberieme biznisaka aj setko zariadi a pojdeme kurva do dubaja pozret. *boli zme vcera aj plavky kupit aj zme kupeli pekne take selijak farebne.chcel som take akoby zlate no tie nemali v macys.pozrem inde.no bol som nasraty ze akoby zlate nemaju aj som sa na hajzli v macys vychcal vedla misy. *dnes zme zlate plauky pre mna zhanali aby som mal v dubaji pekne aj zme nasli v jednem sope v grewich vilidz kupel take zlate su to tie tanaga.ako ze mas rit holu len taky povrazok pomedzi polovicami riti.som si ich zkusal no mal som ich zopar minut na sebe aj ten povrazok som mal osraty kurva ked sa clovek hybe toto mu jazdi pomedzi polovicami po diere aj cisti dieru od zvysku po sraniu.vonku v meste som sral v restauracii len som sa tak akosi zbezne vytrel aj tie tanaga ako sa suchali mi dieru docisteli.zatial neviem ako toto budem riesit ved v hoteli v dubaji nebol takyto roboticky hajzel co mam doma ten dieru vystrieka riadne kurva.sak papierom vytrem desat petnast razy dufam ze plauky tym padom budu okchej. *aj pojdeme s tiborom aj mojim biznisakom do dubaja pozrej aj chcem zasa zlato kupit.chcem zlaty hruby naramok.riadny.sak je tam taka cela stvrt kde je zlata vagony kurva nie cele vlaky prekrasneho zlata.aj mi z teho tvrdy kokot trci ked pomyslim kolko zlata tam je kurva. *pripravujeme sa pojdeme do dubaja dvadsiateho.uz mi kokot trci ako kyjak smrtimlat ked pomyslim na tie kopy zlata co tam maju v obchodoch.osemnastka setko.uz si pisem zoznam co kupit.naramok by som chcel riadne hruby.retaze neviem mam tri riadne aj zavesy na nich.na jednom mam taku velku pumu zavesenu na druhom mam z osemnastky velky znak mercedesa a na tretom mam velky zaves pismena nyc.to je ako new york.sak setko je samozrejme osemnastka.aj orloj zaveseny na pazure mam zlaty sak rolexiska to su hodiny pre bohacov sak stoja viacej ako akysi osmrdeny kvartyr v panelake akehosi smrdaka. *aj mam prstene aj zlaty zapalovac.jeden prsten mam ako znak bavoraka sak tiez som kupel v dubaji.prekrasny.aj mam zlatu korytnacku no tu nemam zavesenu na krku kurva no v kvartyre na stoliku. *aj si chcem peknu pracnu na remen do gati zo zlatiska kupit.z osemnastky samozrejme.trebarz ako mercedes hviezdu sak to by bola bohovska machrovina.aj by som chcel drziak na hajzelpapier zo zlata.do mojho kvartyra v prahe.kurva tam maju take kopy zlatiska by som reval ked tam pridem na ten goltcuk.sak kto nevie po anglicky zlato sa povie golt. *chcel by som aj velke zlate dildo co by som otrokom vrazal do riti no toto tam nemali.sak by urobeli aj sa moj biznisak opyta.take dildo to bude dozaista z kilo zlata osemnastky. *dvadsiateho ideme do dubaja sak tibor pozre riadny sultanzivot ako tam maju sultan maharadzovia dubajsky.ked som bol posledny raz v sultanskej dubaji videl som tam v jednem zlatosope takeho velkeho slimaka bol zo zlata osemnastka samozrejme.rozmyslam ho kupit.aj som videl popolnik zo zlata.no co by som chcel do mojho kvartyra v prahe je drziak na hajzelpapier zo zlata toto maju naozaj len najvatsi bohaci riadny goltmachri. *som teraz sral aj ideme von ideme s tiborom pozret kufre potrebujeme riadne kufriska do dubaje.zlato budem kupovat chcem aj vatsi kus trebarz teho zlateho osemnastkoveho slimaka aj nove guciska topanky aj selijake pekne hadry pre bohacov. *sa pripravujeme ideme zajtra do dubaja kurva.zlato kupit.selico zo zlata ligotave prekrasne zlato.osemnastka. *sak mi upratovaci otrok setko zlozel so kufra aj sadneme do teho osrateho eroplana kupime zopar flasi selijakych alkoholickych slahadiel aj v eroplanu nam naleju palenku.aj odstartujeme s tymto plechacom aj ihned sa ozereme aj budeme spat aj tym padom vystupime triezvi v dubaju aj do hotela a ihned na goltcukaca na zlato pozret.aj su tam ine hodiny toto nechapem kurva tie jebacky s hodinami kurva. *aj tri placatky mam zo sebu trebarz pri mori ci v meste ked clovek ma chut slahnut.budeme byvat v akomsi sklenom hoteli kusok oproti temu najlepsiemu hoteli na svete co je vo vode poataveny aj kde maju kohutiky zo zlata osemnastky.vraj tento je tiez luksusne hotelisko sak biznisak zariadel. *pozrem ci maju teho osemnastkoveho slimaka ci taku zirafku som videl vo vylohe tiez riadne kusisko zlata.aj velku zlatu pracnu k remenu chcem.aj zlaty naramok taky hrubsi riadne kusisko golta kurva.sak kurva zlatackych sopov je tam vela kurva.kurva som si prdol aj trocha omacky vyleteli idem si trenyrky vymenit.aj rit hajzlom vystriekat.tieto mokre prdy su na hovno. *ideme kurva za chvilu pride ta dlha limuzina biznisak objednal co nas na letisko odvezie vo vnutri je ladnicka aj selijake flase palenky mozeme rovno od doma trocha popit.to je pekne pojdeme ako riadny sultani nie tym osmrdenym zltym taxikom. Směr Dubaj *riadne karisko do pice hadam sto metrov dlhe.sak pre bohacov.smrdak z panelaka ide na tramvaj.kurva pica jebem ideme. Som v dubajisku kurva *no cesta semka otrasna som na letisku zozral akusi indicku miesanicu vyzeralo ako ked akysi indojeb vyvracal.nafuklo ma riadne toto zradlo.sadnem do sedla v eroplane naraz ako som bachor stisol ficalo smradisko z riti riadne.predo mnu boli dve americke kurvy take starsie svine kaslali aj sa natahovali.ked som treti raz vyfukol plyn sak smrdelo riadne jedna si stazovala tej lietadlovej kurve tej co tam chodi aj obsluhuje taka ta lietadlova otrokyna.vravim srat na vas listok na lietadlo mam sak bezte si stazovat na tych indov co taketo krakatitomasove miesanice varia ludom kurva.aj mi lietadlova otrokyna cosi potichu vravela vravim jej netaraj nezmysle dones van wisky.van wisky kurva.lebo radsiej tu wisky aj tibor si da.biznisak nepije jemu vodu dones.van votr sem. *ked zme take dve hodiny leteli boli zme v pici ze fajcit nemozeme vravim sak mali zme hadam na lodi ist tam by zme fajceli aj poldecaky slahali ma nezaujima ako dlho pojdeme ci mesiac ci dva.naraz na mna prislo sranie som isiel k hajzli aj tam cakalo pat ludi vravim si no toto kurva.som tiez cakal aj som sa tri razy potichu usral aj styria odisli.som mal tlaky v diere varelo sa mi v bruchu toto indozradlo vrcalo ako dehtakmotor autobusiska.vojdem aj ihned gate som shodel ako som stal a sadal som si trocha riedkeho pod tlakom z riti vystrieklo na stenu za hajzlom no nastastie som sadol aj pustel som setko zdunalo obrouske prdisko kasa letela do hajzla aj sa odrazalo aj na rit mi striekalo.setek papier som vypotreboval na vytieranie plny hajzel bol kase aj papierov setky sa do hajzla nehmestili som ich hodel na zem.akosi som zabudol splachnut lebo som gate natiahol aj idem rychlo prec.vosiel tam ten stary pan co cakal vonku cosi vo vnutri krical vravim drz hubu ty stary hnidak. Zápisky 22.11.2015 *zlata tu su kopy kopiska ligotaveho bohatstva do pice.kupel som pracnu na remen so gati.osemnastka kurva.vyzera ako orol.cela zlata prekrasne. *inac sa tu zdravi povies salam.sak cudne zdravit kohosi salam.sak ked prideme do zlatarstva zdravi mna salam.a ja mu odpovedam aj ja zeriem turisticky salam. *inac tu tibor reve od udivu z tych kop zlata dnes ideme na taku vez co ma kilometer pozret a vecer na goltcuk pozret co kupit.som videl taku zlaty zirafku takych tridsat centimetrov riadny kus osemnastky. *inac byvanie oukchej sultansky hotel aj zradlo tu je chutne.no v podnikach okrem hotela tu nenalievaju.zatial mame sedem flasi kupenych v eroplane na tyzden dufam vydrzime inac v hoteli su palenky jeden poldecak wisky za tie prachy mam flasu u negra v obchode v hovnoyorke.neviem preco tu nepiju zrejme by sa seci arabi ozrali aj tu setko podpaleli. *kde prides sade na teba salam ojkum.tibor im odpoveda salam sekana ovar.dnes vecer nas povezie na goltcuk taxik vravim biznisakovi sak zariad akesi riadne karisko bentlej ci take co ma senora gonzalesa ak nebude tak bavoracisko audisko ci mercedesisko nepojdem v akejsi osratej tojote ci bambusackom korej aute ked ideme na zlato kurva. *videl som tu peknu osemnastkovu zirafku v tem obchode co som osemnastkovu korytnacku kupel.teho osemnastkoveho slimaka ako som jerkloverovi pisal nemaju biznisak sa pytal vraj ho akysi rusky bohac kupel.maju zirafku dalej takeho psika.krokodyla tiez maju no velkeho bude mat take styri pat kilo osemnastky.aj macku maju aj selijake vtaky.sak pozrem tiez inde som bol zatial len v piatich obchodoch. *som si dnes kupel zlaty hrncek na kavu aj dva zlate poldecaky teraz tu sedime u mna aj s tiborom zo zlatych slahame vodku.aj som sa dnes kupal aj som sa v mori vysral.aj tibor sral vo vode.chcel ist na hajzel na izbu vravim mu ser na to vyser sa vo vode. *sak more je velke aj sa vela hoven do teho hmesti.sak preco nesrat do vody ved seci co su v mori do vody seru.zralok sere do vody aj take velrybisko ked sa vysere to bude kopa na bager nabrat. Zápisky 23.11.2015 *som dnes sral v mori aj plavala naokolo jedna americka stara kurva aj jej riedke do ksichta islo mala cely ksicht od hovna.cosi zufalo kricala.utekala z vody von.aj si ksicht uterala bielym uterakom a naraz riadne natiahla aj sa povracala na piesok prasa jedno. Zápisky 24.11.2015 *som takeho zlateho hada kupel.pol kila osemnastkoveho zlata.prekrasny.aj som sa vcera na dromedarovi odfotel so zlatymi retazami zlatymi hodinami zlatu pracnu na remenu,zlatym prstenom riadna sultanska fotografia neham si velku do budoara urobit. *ideme sa okupat aj sa mi chce trocha srat pustim vyfuk zasa do vody to je prijemne srat v mori. *aj zme tu stretli akychci cechov ideme po ulici v goltcuke take pekne kratke gate zme mali aj pekne tricka ako americke vlajky ja tri retaze zlate orloje na pazure prsten aj ta kurva vravi svojmu staremu pozri na nich to budu rusaci.vravim jej nie zme rusaci ty kurva osrata hovno prachy mas len tu zizate vy smrdaci z panelaka.dopicham ta nozom i s tvojim opotenym bachorom.aj rychlo usli. *revem za nou ty kurva smrdi ti opotene picisko po celom goltcuke ty kurevska smrdacka kurva.aj isli rychlo prec vobec sa neobzreli.jej stary bol taky chudy tuberak radsiej drzal hubisko lebo sa bal. *sak prekrasne zlate hadisko kobrisko mam na stole teraz pekne bohatstvo. ociska ma zelene sak su to kameniska smaragdaky.sak dam ho ku zlatej korytnacke co uz mam to bude prekrasne. *prekrasne som sa vysral poobede do vody pustam riedke lebo tu zeriem selijake zradla aj z teho sa pekny gulas v bachore namiesa.aj natlakovane v riti ked som vo vode zatlacim prudko aj ide vzducha z riti ako z potapaca a napokon naklad riedkeho.no stale sa ktosi jebe naikolo mna dnes akasi zena s dlhymi vlasami plava a isla cez kolac teho riedkeho co plaval na vrchu aj naraz strasno kricala bola krava take tri metre odo mna aj mala v ksichte aj vo vlasoch sade nahadzane z vody.akasi nemecka kurva zufalo cosi kricala aj sa natahovala vravim ai kurva ma tu hadam povraca aj som pomaly plaval prec. *som akosi zmeteny lebo som myslel ze tato dubaj je kdesi u australie no tibor mi zemegulu ukazal aj je to vedla iraka kurva ved tam je akasi riadna vojna sa tam biju selijaky slahadlaci no dufam ze nepridu pre zlato semka kurva. Zápisky 25.11.2015 *som sa bol okupat aj som sral vo vode no nikto nebol naokolo som rad ze tu zasa akasi kurva nereve s ksichtom aj vlasmi od ritneho materiala.sak tu je ozajstny sultansky zivot teraz mi donesu jedlo na romm ako na izbu aj sa napcham aj flasu vina som si objednal.zalejem tym jedlo. *sak stale prdim z tych jedal co tu zeriem aj take smradisko sa mi vali z diery.trebnarz som bol na goltcuke prezeram take placatky na palenku zo zlata som si jednu kupel aj naraz vzduch mi akosi sam vyletel z riti aj v celom obchode riadne smradisko ako ked sa mrtvy v truhle vysere. *som na hotelaku teraz aj slahame wiskisko zo zlatych teraz aj ti poviem je to prekrasne ked sa palenka ligota trngota v tem prekrasnom zlatom pohari toto je ozajstne zlate umenie kurva. *aj zo zlatej placatky som dnes pil pri mori aj v taxiku aj v obchodaku aj je to prekrasne mat zo zlata osemnastky placatku kurva.toto je ozajstne umenie nie ako akesi osrate obrazy pojebane mazanice v osratych galeriach pozerat na tieto nezmysle sak toto je na hovno. *kupim druhu osemnastkovu placatku v jednej budem mat v saku wisky a v druhej vodku ci tekilu ci grapu od talianov.na tejto mam vyryte od teho z obchoda sa ma pytal ci chcem cosi na flasticku vyryt.aj mam po arabsky napisane na placatke laco repan americky sultan bej manhatansky padisah new york.aj take ornamenty k temu naozaj umenie kurva toto. *maju tam aj zlate taniere mozno jeden dva kupim ved zrat zo zlata by bolo kurva cosi.sak tibor vieru rolcekovu cez pocitac vyzvonel aj jej povedal ake bohatstva tu su aj ten potkan viera teraz chodi po dedine aj kazdemu vravi preboha ved ten repan nevie co s peniazmi mi tu sekanu ci kapusnicu zereme a on pije z poharov zo zlata aj ma zo zlata drziak na hajzelpapier.sak debili v dedine zizaju s otvorenymi hubami aj sa im smrad vali z huby. *aj som si sako kupel cierne sak pekne aj topanky.riadne guciska samozrejme predsa nebudem v akychsi osratych adidas chodit ako smrdak z panelaka.aj druhe hnede viton som kupel.ked som si zkusak v tem dubaj malu mal som riadne zpotene kopyta smrdely aj som mal mokre ponozky.chalan z obchoda doniesol na zkusanie nove ponozky aj som si ich nehal aj stare som nehal lezat na zemi nech ich vyhodia boli mokre aj smrdeli. *kurva idem spat no nie som ozraty mal som len zopar poldecakov ako akysi skolak aj by som jebal mi v kokotu akosi trha aj kokot reve chcem do riti otroka kurva.sak ist spat triezvy aj s plnym vreciskom toto nie je normalne. Zápisky 26.11.2015 *ideme na zlato chcem kupit druhu placatku aj mi ju poryju selijakymi ornamentami aj sultanskymi.rano som sa zobudel kurva akysi upratovac sa sral dovnutra revem kurva co otravujes aj som isiel ku dveram aj mi kokot trcal sa velmi zlakol taky arabsky tuberak aj utekal prec aj s vozikom revem za nim pridi zajtra takto skoro rit ti rozparam kokotom ty smrad. *biznisak mi vravel mam tam akusi cedulu co mam povesit na dvere je tam cosi ako do disbart.kurva viem hovno taketo cedule osrate napisem svoju nakreslim nozisko spydercisko aj napisem monink no dovnitra inac pich slah knyfak. *dufam to ten blby tuberak bude chapat.sak co chces od upratovacieho otroka to su rovnaki debili tuna aj v nyjorke. *teraz nam hotelovy sluha doviezol vozik zradla a zereme selijake lahodky aj slahame wisky no vela tej palenky uz nemame kurva zajtr ideme taxikom do akehosi krama kde maju selijake flase. Browncuk *som bol na goltcuke aj sa mi naraz chcelo riadne srat.stiskam dieru co vladam zareval som pomoc tibor prislo sranie lurva.tibor vravi sak zatinaj vyfuk tuna padesiat metrov je zlatarak co zme unho zlate hadisko kobrisko kupeli sak musis doist ma tam hajzel v obchode.aj sa sa suniem polovice riti aj dieru stisle vravim kurva naraz hadam zavrci aj setko pustim kurva.tibor reve stiskaj.aj naokolo tych kop zlata sa suniem aj som dosiel k temu obchodu bol tam jeden schod aj mi trocha ritnej nutelky vybehlo do gati ked som na schod stupel.revem nevladzem drzat aj revem na biznisaka pytaj hajzel.aj som doliezol na hajzel som zlatu pracnu orla nemohol odopnut aj revem na hajzli nakoniec som gate zhodel sadnem pustim obrousky tlak aj sa mi naraz hovna pchali sade som si kurva trenyrky nezhodel len gate v tem zmetku s tym opaskom som zabudol.aj mi hovna isli z nohavic trenyrok na zem naokolo misy nohy som mal osrate smrada sade. *setko osrate som si stiahol trenyrky aj som ich do hajzla hodel bolo tam malo hajzelpapiera som sa otrel trocha aj tam bol taky zaves na okne som ho odtrhol aj som si s rym rit aj nohy otrel setko ohovnene kurva cely hajzel.vravim co teraz kurva.som sadol zpat na misu som si zapalel aj premyslam no nic som nevymyslel ked mas sade hovna a nemas papier co s tym narobis hadam neolizes setko ako psisko.splachol som a to som nemal robit.trenyrky hajzel upchaly aj osrata hneda smrduta voda isla cez prkienko z hajzla na zem aj mi guciska riadne ostriekala.sak co narobis som vysiel z hajzla vzadu aj som dvere zatvorel aj vravim tiborovi aj biznisakovi co cakali v obchode rychlo utekajme prec.biznisak mu povedal senk ju aj ja vravim senk ju aj zme usli prec. Zápisky 29.11.2015 *kupel som takeho prekrasneho zlateho kohutika.ociska ma take cervene drahokamiska.kohutik pozera akoby na stol.aj by som jebal tyzden nejebem no rano prisiel upratovac ja som lezal na deke kyj mi trcal aj som chcel trtkat otroka vravim sak mozes mi fajku urobit ty smrad z volskej riti.no cosi len skrikol od stracha aj bezal prec tento oslojeb. *som teraz cistel taku specialnu handru moje nove zlate veci sa ligotaju prekrasne kurva. *zaujimalo by ma kde maju tunajsi sultani dubajsky setky otroky zatvorene sak musia mat tisic otrokov.boli zme aj palace sultana pozret sak riadne baraky ma musi mat aj zlata kopy obrouske.vraj ma aj vanu v kupelni zo zlata dozaista z osemnastky to by som tiez chcel kurva si v takejto vani pre triliardarov rit myt. *vcera som videl prekrasnu vec zlateho papagaja.cez sest kilo osemnastky ma tento vtak. *idem spat kurva som sa teraz vysral aj som setko zlato prelestel je prekrasne.sak riadny ludia ziju len pre zlato.inac tu ziadne jebacie kluby nie su.cudna krajina zlata kopy a jebacie klubiska nie su aj palenka tu je akasi kontrolovana.kontroluju tu jebanie aj palenku no zlato nie su tu vagony osemnastkoveho zltaka kurva.aj cigaretle su lacne.fajcite ako chcete zlata nakupte no jebacka hovno aj ked chces palenku liat musis kupit v takych obchodoch.sak ist sem zlata schmatnut co ide aj do pice odtialto. Zápisky 30.11.2015 *pojdem zrat obed som hladny kurva napcham do huby z kilo zradla.take nazdobene stoliska kurva sto selijakych priborov na tem kurva najlepsie je nabrusena lyzica s tu setko pozeres pokrajas meso aj take. *som prekrasnu vec kupel sultanskopadisahsky zlaty noz ma rucku z osemnastky aj selijake drahokamy v nej a cepelisko damaskanske ostre ako ziletka kurva.prekrasna vec aj je v takej drevenej posve zlatom vykladana a tiez drahokamiska.budem za pasom nosit sak ten majitel teho zlatoobchoda sa mi klanal na zem aj ma oslovoval pan kalif. *aj som sa unho pekne vysral v obchode no ziadna havaria nastastie nebola sak normalne sranie len som trocha reval ihned sa cez dvere pytal ci je ol okchej vravim jes no mam riadne hard klobasu tlacim to von fakof.zme aj taky zaves z osemnastky ako ta dubajska veza unho kupeli mam zaveseny na retaze u znaka mercedesaka. *prekrasne zlatoobchody su tu naozaj tuna vedia co je najdolezitejsie v zivote cloveka.mat co najviac zlata. *PILOT ANÁLNÍK: Zdar Laco, pečlivě jsem četl tvé poslední příspěvky. Rád bych se proto zeptal na související věci a na jednu mimo téma.Všiml si ten upratovací tuberácký otrok tvé cedule, kterou jsi dal na dveře od hotelového pokoje nebo jsi musel na něho vytáhnout nůž? By se ten osratý pičus divil, kdybys mu ukázal, jak si s ním poradí nožový macher. Když jsme u Dubaje, psal jsi, že si chceš do kvartýru do Prahy koupit zlatý držák na záchod v pražském bytě, chystáš se někdy Prahu navštívit nebo tuto záležitost vybaví biznisák? Potom bych tě rád poprosil o jednu radu. Občas musím spolupracovat s jednou takovou kurvou ako ženou, je to hrozná osratá svině, kterou opravdu nemám rád a dal bych jí za vyučenou. Má hnusné opocené cecky a riadnou riť jako raznici na vany. Jak by sis postupoval ty, jako člověk, který si vždy s lidmi uměl poradit? Napadlo mě zešlehání bičem a shozením ze schodů. Klidně bych i přitvrdil. Díky moc! Pilot. *sak hej pilot upratovaci sluha neprisiel lebo som zavesel cedulu no nie moju no mam tu na stole taku co je tuna na izbe aj zavesim aj smrdak nejde dovnutra.inac tu kurvu zbuchaj najlepsie kablovym obuchom ak nemas eletricky bic do nej prud slahnut urob si lacne slahadlo z tlstejsieho kabla tym jej zopar tnes aj padne nma zem svina.aj ju mozes do brucha kopnut nakoniec.aj zo dva tri razy. Zápisky 1.12.2015 *som sa pekne okupal sak je tu pekne teplo sak machri sa teraz kupu ked je zima len smrdaci sedia u radiatora v panelake.aj som sa pekne vysral vo vode ihned bolo naokolo mna take male rybky aj pekne odkusovali z tej velkej klobasy co som vytlacel.im chutila aj vela rybiek ju jedlo ako plavala vo vode. *boli to akesi hovnorybky ukusovali z ritnej klobasy kustiky aj prehltali.vravim im vy dubajske kurevske rybky mate chutny obed zadarmo. *tibor vravel co keby priplavala zlata rybka a bolo by mozne mat tri zelania vraj co by som chcel.vravim by som jej povedal pocuj ty zlate rybokurvisko na tri zelania ti serem len jedno potrebujem.chcem mat setko zlato sveta dones ho a bez do pici. *zme sa trochu poobede na plazisku ozrali no nie vela len trocha zme wiskisko s ladom slahali.trocha sa mi chce srat no zatial len take slabe skubanie v diere zatial nic nevytlacim.riadne klobasisko som predtym vysral do mora zrejme tie rybky ho stale jedia bola to ozaj hovnakova praklada. Zápisky 2.12.2015 *sak izbu mam upratanu aj pekna citronova vona sade.aj tu mam akysi luxusny citronovy hajzelpapier na posteli. *som tu ako v akemsi citronbordeli sade citronova vona.sak bolo tu riadne nasmradene z tej osratej postele. *som kupel zlaty naramok som dlho vyberal v selijakych zlatarnach kupel som taky riadny retaz v ktorom su akoby krokodyli.osemnastka samozrejme sak prezkusal pred nami aj biznisak preveril.setko co mam odtial je osemnastka. *sak hotel je pekny som postel osral aj upratali bez tarania nezmyslov.sak aj tibor tiez trocha riedkeho pustel ked zme sem prisli zrejme sa z teho dubaja osral.no spal v takom flanelovom pyzame do teho pustel. *tibor vravel ze sa na kokotu vcera obrobel aj vankus selijak ostriekal aj tiez mu novu bielizen dali. *aj tu velmi prdim sak je tu setko korenene co zozeriem aj rano ked som ranajkoval som prdel pri stole v restauracii nedal sa natlakovany plyn udrzat v riti vzdy vyletel aj s tym take hlasne prdiska.jedna kurva taka z dvomi detmi vedla u stola sa natiahla ked sa na nu plyn navalel.nic nevravela len rychlo schmatla pankarty aj usla na druhy koniec.tibor vravel sak si tu kurvu riadne vyplynoval.aj zme sa temu smiali. *sak aj ked sa vzdy userem vravim pozdrav salamserem smrad ide.inac tu su pekne lode zme u jednej stali aj tibor vravi tyto lodiska maju lak co je tvrdy ako beton.vravim maju hovno aj som spyderko vytiahol som presiel zubacom cez lak aj bola ryha v tem ako svina.je to podvod maju hovno lak. *aj vravel vraj bentlej ma tiez lak ako betonisko neprerazitelny.sak ked na parkovisku akysi stretneme vyzkusame tiez. *zajtra ideme pre tibora hodinky kupit.samozrejme rolexaky.sak ma osuchane vostoky ty do vody hodi.ideme do dubaj mala tam je velky rolexacky sopak.sak tie submrimeraky budu prenho pekne.zlate samozrejme sak bude uz macher riadny ma retazisko so zlatym autobusiskom aj bude mat rolexaky k temu.macherolexak riadny. *sak prachy sa musia prepit prejebat prefajcit aj zlato kupit.insie veci su len odpad.palenka jebacka fajcenie zlato dolezite pre zivot. *sak hej pilot pozreme co zlateho na pult hodia kurva z teho vyberieme.pojdeme obleceny ako sultanaky arabi v tych bielych kosulach aj tu handru na gebeni.dnes zme tieto hadry dostali od teho zlatara.inac biznisaky mam dva no jeden ostal biznisi riadit a tento druhy je tu s nami.vie dobre po anglicky aj setko zariadi.inac spolu jebu ty dvaja biznisaci me robia len biznis otroky teraz. *no neviem ci sa pod tieto biele hadry nosia trenyrky ci nie kurva.?som si aj slnecne okuliare guci kupel sak s tym bielym na hlave aj tym pasikom na tem budem ozajstny sultan.zlaty prsten retaze aj naramok aj zlate rolexiska vezmem tie okuliare.kurva. *ja neviem no radsiej trenyrky zoberiem keby sa mi kdesi kokot vytrcal bude v tej kosuli vidno tvrdy kokot. *sak kurva keby sa mi chcelo srat mozem ist kamsi len na stranu odist aj sa v tej kosuli co je az na zem v kludu vysrat na zem nikto nic nezbada aj napokon zmiznut od tej hromady ked nikto nebude naokolo. Zápisky 3.12.2015 *som dnes ranajkoval no swdwl aom pri stole aj som si tri razy prdol pri jedle sa nedal ten tlak udrzat v riti aj taka stara oschla nemecka kurva ovonena cosi kricala pytam sa biznisaka co reve krava vraj krici ze sa povraca z teho smrada ved nie je mozne sa takto u stola spravat.vravim preloz tej svini.napchaj si do nosa oschle hovno tvojej zdochlej materi ty kurva.aj jej biznisak v kludu povedal aj padla nazad na stolicku aj dychat nemohla aj jej stary jej pchal do huby akesi tablety aj jej fukal cosi do huby.vravim tiborovi zrejme akysi mentol jej pere do huby aby jej z huby nesmrdelo ked sa s nami zhovara. *jej stary taky pedesiatkilovy tuberak nic nevravel som si nozom spyderkacom zubakom militarakom napichnul sunku z taniera aj som zral a som nozom blyskal temu tuberakovi slnko do ksichta aj nic nevravel. *ideme teraz na taxik ideme orloje pozret do mala.zme si zobrali tie hadry aj vyzeram ako najvatsi sultan majitel dubaja kurva.handru na hlave mam tiez aj gulaty remen no vidim v tem hovno na stranu.srat by sa v tem dalo no nie riedke co by striekalo z riti no tvrdu klobasu vytlacit co by padla na zem hej.no vies hovno xo budes srat ci polievku ci beton tym padom slm si radsiej zobral trenyrky mam take pekne ako juracky park selijake tie netvory na nich.pekne. *aj tie nove slnecne bryle guci mam retaze prsten aj novy naramok aj som isiel len tak pozret na recepciu aj sa mi po ceste selijaky hotel sluhovia klanali.nepoznaju ma no klanaju sa tym padom vyzeram ako ozajstny sultan kurva. *teraz lezim v posteli aj zlate placatky popijam.jebem papeza kurva to bola rana z riti teraz som sa usral riadna rana hadam bielizen neroztrhlo kurva.zme boli orlojiska kupit no taka neprijemnost bola v obchode.teraz lezim aj prdim ako plynoprdak kurva take rany z riti perem. *som v posteli aj prdim bachor mam smedutym vzdusiskom nafukly ako zdochla macka.sak hej jerklover trocha bol problem lebo biznisak platel akusi kartu co vraj bola kdesi ukradnuta ci co ja nevim nerozumel som no akosi sa vadeli nakoniec bolo setko v poriadke ked prachy mali z tej karty.aj zlate orlojiska ma tibor take ine zme kupeli nie tie suberamarnine no take akoby jemnejsie.aj datum maju.inac su cele z osemnastky. *sak mu na pazuru zaveseli rovno v obchode tam je pekny velky obchod ihned co zme vosli do mala.mali tam zlate s dajmondiskami za vyse osem milionov korun ked prepocitas.ja mam tiez s dajmondiskami no nemam cely cifernik oslahany dajmondiskami ako boli tyto sade boli dajmondiska. *inac sa mi chcelo srat isiel som hladat hajzel aj som nasiel nakoniec no boli setky kabinky plne ludia tam srali.revem kurva drzim tlak v diere potrebujem srat.no nikto nerozumel aj nevysiel.co som mal robit nikto nebol na hajzoch pri misach na chcanie som si koselu vyhrnul aj som sa za pat sekund vysral do pisoara kosulu som zhodel zpat dolu aj bolo sranie odbavene.trocha lietalo riedkeho vedla na stenu ved nie je jednoduche srat takto rit pred pisoarom aj tie hadry si drzat kurva *sak toto bola rychla ritna vyhadzacka materiala ziadne dlhe sranie.riadnu silu prudko zatlacit bol tlak riadny aj setko letelo von.vybavene. *no nevytrel som si rit aj som mal rit olepenu trocha tym gulasom no nemam s tym problem lebo ked som na cintorine robel aj som hrobisko kopal naraz prislo sranie som dobehol pomedzi hroby aj som setko vypustel z riti natiahol som monterky aj som zasa buchal krompacom.sak mam vyzkusane ked naokolo diery setko oschne sa setko akosi samo odroli.odrolene vypadne do trenyrok z trenyrok do monterok a z tych von dolu na zem.ked schne trocha to svedi no podrapes sa riadne v diere cez monterky aj je. *trebarz v lete ritna diera oschne rychlo aj odroli.aj mas zasa cistu. Zápisky 4.12.2015 *som sa dnes zobudel aj som isiel chcat no som sa akosi netrafel aj som nachcal vedla misy setko mokre.ked clovek takto vstane z brloha aj ide chcat trafit sa do misy zalepenymi ociskami je ozajstne umenie.najlepsie je mat upratovaky ako upratovacie otroky pri ruke aj sa vychcat vysrat do postele v pohodliu aj otroci uprataju. *sak ked rano pozeram na moje zlate rolexiska orloje vidim hovno kolko je hodin lebo sa orloje tak blyskaju vidno hovno.sak to nie je o hodinach machri seru na to kolko je hodin ide o hrudu zlata osemnastky zavesene na pazure. *sak len som pozeral kvoli ranajkam aby nezatvoreli ranajky inac serem na hodiny ma nezaujima kolko je. *ideme teraz na zlato chcem pozret taku zlatu tabatierku na cigarery.zlaty zapalovac mam no aj na cigarety by sa zislo cosi osemnastkoveho kurva. *sak mi kokot trci pol dna aj stava vyteka lebo som nejebal dlho tu je to na jebacky cudne upratovaci nejebu sak som mu rano ked upratoval vravel vyzlec sa chuj aj sa preklon aj si polovice riti roztiahni nech vidim ritnu dieru. vobec tyto debili nerozumia co im vravim.sak najlepsie by bolo keby som mal moj eletricky bic by som ho zopar razy slahol aj by padol a rit ihned roztiahol. Tiborova hnatka *sak tibor ma hnatku strieka mu z riti smrduta hneda voda cely hajzel osral aj na stene za hajzlom su bodky materiala aj sa mu v bachore riadne vari hovna tym padom cakam kym sa riadne nevysere. *tibor stale sere hnedu vodu smrdi riadne setko osrate v kupelni aj z postele bezal na hajzel no nedoniesol aj striekalo mu po ceste z riti na biely koberec.v tej jeho izbe je riadny smrad. *tibor nevladal dobehnut aj striekol riedku kasu do trenyrok v posteli aj vytieklo do deky.v izbe setko smrdi setko osrate.ako hajzel na stavbe cela ta izba.aj vonauku som mu tam striekal no nevyriesi kurva.sa s tym smradom zmiesa aj je z teho vona naozaj na vracanie. *aj prisiel lekar akysi arabsky sulejman pichol mu akusi injekciu ked mu ihlu do riti pichol ako lezal sa zlakol aj z riti tiborovi vystrieklo riedke temu lekarovi na ruky aj na injekciu aj na postel tieklo.biznisak pozera aj vravi tohle je skandal petihvezdickovy hotel a poslu tohodle mengeleho. *vravim sak hej mozno dromedary kdesi lieci v pustisku a teraz slaha ihlu do bulejcika. Zápisky 5.12.2015 *boha jeho tibor sa v noci osral do postele setko osrate v takej kaluzi riedkeho spal sa rano zobudel aj krical od hrozy v akom nasratom bordeli lezi ako kdesi na hovnakovom smetisku.cely bol osraty aj isiel do kupelne pritem nehaval hnede stopy kopyt na bielom koberci. *no teraz sral aj mal uz dva makke kusky v materiali zrejme ta injekcia mu hovna zpevni.sak dostal druhu zasa prisiel ten cudny sulejman aj mu pichol revem nanho drz stislu dieru nech nestrieka von ked do teba pichne. *pojdeme sa kupat zopar piv na plazi slahnut sa mi jazycisko kruti na pivo kurva.ked sa tibor osere v plaukach ci do piesku striekne nevadi moze aj do mora pustat. *aj me sa chce trocha srat trocha mam v diere tlak no neham do vody sranie. *zasa sa osral na zem pri dverach ked zme boli na ranajkach sak zjedol tam kopu majonezoveho salata aj dzusom zalial aj dve slahackove torty nakoniec zjedol aj prisiel na izbu vosiel dovnutra aj mu strieklo do nohavic ako dvere zatvaral. *zme sa boli kupat aj som sa pekne vysral vo vode ja mal tvrdu klobasovu palicu som aj reval ked som vo vode tlacel von.tibor dva razy striekol aj mu vytieklo z plaviek riedke na lehatko biely uterak osral.vravim sak si ten arabsky abu kir aj sir co tie handry farbel no ty si abu rit sak setko na hnedo barvis.aj abu smrad k temu. *zme boli na goltcuke no tibor bol vo strachu aby do gati nestriekol no vymyslel som taky zlepsovak vravim sak musis dieru uzatvorit aj si napchal do riti spunt od sampanskeho.nemohol ho napchat do riti lebo samozrejme nema z ritnymi vecami zkusenosti nakoniec sa dvomi prstami trocha roztiahol aj napchal spunt.mal tlaky v riti no spunt udrzal riedke v riti nakoniec zme isli z goltcuka aj sa na plazi vysral sak bola tma aj gate zhodel sadol zatlacel aj tlak spuntisko vyslahol von so setkym gulasom.napokon zme isli do hotela. *pozeral som co vysral na piesok som mojim zlatym telefonom posvietil spunt kamsi odletel riedkeho kolac no uz v tem boli aj kusky takeho makkeho oslizleho materiala sak zrejme uz hadam srat taketo omacky dlho nebude. Zápisky 6.12.2015 *dnes tibor rano sral aj uz sral kusky v hustej omacke nie taku riedku polievku. *aj mu dali inu izbu lebo osraty koberec musia vraj akosi omyt aj celu kupelku desinfekcovat. *ja som sral pekne riadne dva rozpraskane hovnakove choboty som vysral.vyzeralo ako ked klobasa na grile pukne. *vecer idem na taku akciu v jednom zlatosope pozyva nas zlatar co som unho osemnastkoveho kohutika kupel aj naramok.bude selico zlate predvadzat aj bude tam aj reaut.ako zradlo. Zápisky 7.12.2015 *dnes som mal ranajky na izbe doviezli mi voz zradla aj som si ten vozik zatlacel do kupelky k hajzelmise kde som sedel sral aj zral pritem. *tibor take specialitky robi do bananov napere striekackou rum dva tri banany zjes aj sa ti prekrasne hlava kruti.sak na plazi mozes zrat tym padom nevyzeras ako korhel s flasu.sak tuna je pitie alkoholov zakazane nechapem ako tento stat moze existovat tym padom.ved bez alkoholickych lahodok nie je zivota nikde.preto nie je nikde zivot ked tam trebarz na marse nemaju palenku co by tam kurva kto robel. *som riadne zral dnes do zajtra v bachore z teho urobim obrouske klobashovnisko ci kybel riedkeho. Zápisky 8.12.2015 *mal som ranajky na voziku zasa som si do kupelky zradlovozik zatlacel sadol som na hajzel aj som tlacel.mal som betonklobasu no ked som si do huby napchal jedlo z vozika tlacim kladu z riti aj som reval a hubu som otvorel aj mi jedlo padalo z huby na zem vajcia aj sunka. *som nemohol vysrat revem aj tlacim aj som sa akosi chytel vozika sa prevratel.setko zradlo na zemi u hajzla taky bordel taniere rozbite kava sade toto som nevidel kurva.preco nemaju lepsie voziky ked sa teho xlovek chyti sa to prevrati. *dnes mi kokot trcal rano v posteli som zopar razy za galusku potiahol ihned mrtky kopa isla na deku. *som pekne ostriekal deku aj do vankusa som si napokon omrtkovaneho kokota otrel.tu je vyhoda prezliekaju bielizen kazdy den aj ked smuhy z riti nehas ci trocha mrtky nehas setko pekne uprataju.aj prevrateny vozik setek bordel na zemi je pekne upratany aj sade vona citronova. Zápisky 9.12.2015 *dnes som zral chobotnicu take tie cudne chapadliska boli na mise tibor reval aj sa bal ze sa mu tie chapadliska prisaju do huby aj ho zadusia.vravim sak je to mrtve kurva uvarene ci pecene sak sa neboj ved aj na cintorine si raz spadol ozraty do truhly na mrtvaka aj ti zdochliak prsty do riti nevrazel lebo bol zdochly.aj som pokrajal jedno chapadlisko aj som namacal do take omacky aj som do hubiska napchal aj bolo dobre aj som chapadliska kuskom humriska zajedol aj zme mali flasu moetiska aj som zalial.tibor vravel vraj som riadny bohacmacher vravim sak hej nie zme smrdaci z panelaka co zeru udene s plesnivym knedlom z lidla kurva. *vravimm sak co tu flasa moetiska stoji toto je mesacna vyplata dvoch smrdakov kdesi z panelpici.aj tibor vravel vraj som ozajstny sultanmacher.vravim sak vyfot aj posli temu potkanovi viere nech vidi co vo svojom zhnitom zivote nevidela lebo len zrala knedle poliate riedkym z riti. *kupel som si taku zlatom vysivanu bielu koselu ozaj ako pre padisaha vyzera ozajstny luksus.aj topanky.spicate cervene z hadiej koze no tie spice maju ozajstnym zlatom okovane.najvatsia machrovina.ked tymto otroka kopnem do riti aj rovno do diery trafim spica s tym zlatym plechom mu vojde riadne do diery.topanky ozaj pre bohacov tritisice dolarov. *takto machertopanky guci nema.ozajsny ritovrah tieto spice.sak bude pekne sa tymto selijakymi kopancami pokusat rovno do ritnej diery trafit. *zme sa trocha slahli poldecakmi aj tu biznisak padol na zem hovno pije tento obchodjebak kurva si sedem poldecakov buchne aj padne ako vreco zemiakov na zem.aj ozraty tu reval mrdat mrdat mrdadlem do kadaku a volizovat osranyho curaka.vravim tiborovi toto som nevidel sak pozri nanho takto hovori advokat biznisak. *hovno pa rusky govno po cinsky hovnochung z me saozrali Zápisky 10.12.2015 *zme sa ozrali aj rano kurva rozvalana klobasa v posteli som akosi vytlacel neviem o tem. *kurva ked som spal som hovno v posteli riadne rozvalal ako parny valec.zme sa ozrali aj mi akosi samo vyslo z riti aj som sa v tem valal aj gniavel ako bachyna do pice.som rano ociska otvorel aj taky smrad z teho v izbe.z teho hovniska nebola uz klobaza no piza placka.prisiel tibor pre mna aj zme sa temu smiali.vravel sak ten upratovac bude mat chutne ranajky z teho.aj zme si cigaretky zapaleli aj zme sa smiali temu rozgniavenemu hovnu v posteli. *no musel som sa ist umyt do sprchy mal som smuhy od teho po sebe.vo sprche som sa aj vychcal. *som kupel pekne hadriska aj guci ciapku bejzbolku. *kurva stale mi na izbu pchaju selijake osrate ovocie ja tento odpad pre zajacov nejem keby radsiej nehali na mise klobasky ci cabajky namiesto ananasa hadam si mam ananasisko cele do huby napchat ci co kurva. *musim pri ranajkach povedat biznisakovi nech mi napise cedulu.serem na ovocie nehajte meso ci klobasky. Odjezd *zlato mam setko pobalene ideme na eroplan aj do pice ideme nadzukovu rychlostu.uz mi z kokota tecie stava potrebujem jebat do riti otroka ihned pojdem so kluba aj zrazim na zem aj ztrtkam co stretnem.aj tibor potrebuje jebat vcera sa na kokotu robel v izbe aj pritem reval riadne aj prisla bejpolicia lebo vedla tibora ma izbu jedna ruska barysna aj tato kurva sa bala ako reval ked chuja pral aj bezala na recepciu.bejpolicia prisla na sedmicke bavoraku aj isla hore nanho buchala aj tibor myslel ze to som ja aj otvorel holy s tvrdym kokotom. *vravim sak mal si stastie mohli buchacky vytiahnut aj ti hlavu kokota odstrelit aj sto ran do teba nabuchat len tak akoby zo srandy.no toto je dobra salam krajina so zlatom tu zrejme nestrielaju len pre zabavu ako v amerike negra bachnu len sa zle pozre.na letisku nakupime tiez cosi mame sest velkych kufrov aj zlato mam v malom kufre co budem mat pri sebe v eroplanisku. *aj zme sa pekne opalili sak zme sa kupali kazdy den pekne zrali zlata som kopu nakupel no jebacka aj palenky tu su problem tu sa nejebe aj nepije.sak to je kurva pochopitelne keby boli seci ozraty prachy na to maju aj mali kokoty zapichle komusi v riti ci pici kurev setko zlato by im ukradli. Vzpomínky na Dubaj *sak selijake krajiny su.tu zareves van wisky aj mas ihned.v dubaji zareves kilo gold kurva aj ihned mas. *sak bolo dobre zlato som nakupel mam teraz setko zlate.sak rad pozrem do rozlicnych krajin.koncom tochto roka pojdeme pozret do thajska. aj v mexiku som bol tam sa kurva poldecaky riadne slahaju.sak preto mexikanci do dubaje nechodia nestretnes tam ziadneho mexikanca.sak sa necudujem ziadna tekila srat na dubaj si vravia. *inac je tu zima na hovno kurva v dubaji bolo teplo riadne.kurva v kabate chodim von.kurva aj v tem case je akysi bordel na hodinach mam stale dubaj kurva nemoze byt vsade rovnaky cas kurva na co tento bordel je., *by sa mali mexikanci s tymi arabasmi z dubaja spojit aj cosi urobit spolocne akysi novy stat.dubajske mexiko.mexikanci by vlaky palenky tekily dodavali a dubajci zlata kopy ako mont ivrest kurva.tam by dobre bolo cez den by si zlato nakupoval a vecer palenkami hubu zalial. *riadne chromove kolesa na tem do pice najlepsie by boli chromove ako zlate.som v dubaji videl.poslem eletricky meil otrokovi nech zisti setko. *zaujimalo by ma cim si riadny sultani v dubaji ritnu dieru vytieraju.sak ked maju kurva take palace aj rols rojci si nebudu kurva dieru vytierat obycajnym hajzlakom.mozno akysi so zlatom maju.hajzle co ti rit umyju su aj tu to ma dnes vela debilov no ked ti tryska dieru umyje a trocha zatlacis a diera sa otvori stale tam ostane nacuzene trocha musis papierom dotret. * *som v dubaji ked som bol pozeral v tem velkom centri na velke rolexiska s diamantami boli za vyse osem milionov korun.sa kruteli vo vylohe riadne blesky s teho slahali pod svetlami kurva.ked nabuduce pojdem dalsie zlato kupovat si ich kupim kurva lebo bez takehoto velkovezirskeho sultanskeho zlatodiamantoveho tachometra nejde zit.ja mam tiez zlate no nemam kamene na tem. prisli moji bojovy otroci eletrika joe aj kusadlo pepe aj prisiel s nimi dusidlo frank.ten skrti takymi povrazmi vzdy hodi slucku na koho ukazem strhne na zem aj ho priskrti a napokon pokope.sak v new yorke mam riadne komando bojovych bijeckych otrokov zo dvadsat ich mam.trebarz palicak ernest slaha bambusovymi palicami ze ich nevidno ako rychlo slaha.ci syrak dave stale syr zere no vie selijake karate.sak dobry bojovy otroci sa predavaju za pekny dolar kurva. *teraz moj sultansky oblek pripravujem mam taky novy dlhy plast som kupel za sesto dolarov zeleno biely vysivany sade zlata nit v tem take orientalne setko vysite naozaj prekrasny takyto mozno aj ten kokot v dubaji nema.na ten budem mat tri zlate retaze.riadne retaziska setko osemnastka.velky prsten zlaty ako znak mercedesa som v dubaji tiez kupel.zlaty zapalovac aj zlaty telefon k temu.topanky guci nove hnede.na hlave budem mat taky vysivany turban cervenozlty aj take pera na tem.zrejme z pava.riadny bohac budem vyzerat kurva.ma tibor musi odfotit aj tym debilom do mojsa poslat nech sa pozru smrdaci na riadneho bohaca americkeho otrokara. *sak riadne zlata bolo v dubaji mozno tam pojdeme pozret aj tibor aj moj biznisak.sak taketo kopy zlata zasa pozrem kurva aj cosi kupim.osemnastka je tam strnaska je na hovno to je hovno zlato riedene ako ked riedke z riti pustas.osemnastka je riadne zlatisko kurva.lubim setko z osemnastky. Category:Lokace Category:Dubaj Category:Moře